THE PRINCE AND HIS BUTLER
by VampHibari
Summary: Hibari is prince and tsuna is a butler. they are friends since birth. soon they both feel much more for each other than friendship. Soon tsuna must be sacrificed for his prince! what is up wit that!
1. Chapter 1

Title: the prince and his butler

Summary: tsunayoshi sawada and hibari kyoya were friends since birth but that was not good. Hibari is a prince who is soon to be king of the clouds while tsuna is a mere butler...soon they will feel much more than they had thought about each other...Tsuna must be sacrificed for his prince...what is up with that?

KHR does not belong to me but amano akira

let the story begin!

Once upon a time there was a wide kingdom called the Namimori of Cloud Kingdom and in that

kingdom there is a king and a queen named Alaude Hibari and Nuova Hibari. They were very strict but

at the same time kind... The Sawada family was close with the hibari bloodline for they were close

since the beginning of the kingdom in their ancestry... One day the sawada family and hibari bloodline

each had a child. they were both boys named Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hibari Kyoya. Kyoya was 2 years

older than Tsuna. They were best friends until tsuna reached the age of 10. He became a butler for

Hibari. This is were it all starts...

"Herbivore come here with my pastries..."

"h-hai hibari-san"

"i told you to call me kyoya not hibari"

"b-but i cant its against the rules i have"

Hibari and Tsuna now is 13 and 11 they are having the same arguement about names AGAIN...

"...If you dont call me kyoya i'll bite you to death.." he threatened tsuna but tsuna calmly smiled,

" if you do i'll quit this job as your butler and never see you again EVER.."

hibari did not falter but tsuna knew he was shocked and pouted which made tsuna chuckle...

"what are you laughing about herbivore?"

"hehe be glad that i dont have to call you hibari SAMA like rest of your maids and butlers do"

"i guess"

"here is your pastries hibari-san"

"hn"

"also i have to go study so enjoy the quiet evening.."

Hibari just nodded and started to look at tsuna's back as tsuna walked away to study but in the middle he tripped causing hibari to laugh.. This was their normal daily routine.

"HIEE!"

Hibari flinched hearing the herbivores scream and rushed over to see what happened. There was a mad who wore a fedora had with a chameleon on his shoulder staring at the little herbivore...

"Fedora herbivore who are you to frighten my butler" stated hibari while glaring at the man.

" i am his new tutor for the other one quitted." the man smiled but looked very evil.

"h-hibari san im okay you can go. i was j-just surprised because he suddenly appeared."

Kyoya sighed and went back to enjoy his evening at the garden with his pastry.

"well well you have very little respect to be calling the royal highness san and not sama" the fedora man smirked.

"h-hai but i was allowed because my family is close with the king and im his childhood friend."

" i see anyways i my name is reborn and you are tsunayoshi sawada am i right."

"hai reborn san"

"lets go to study then"

Tsuna thought this tutor is very kind but he was truly wrong.. the tutoring was like going through hell. if he didnt get a question right he would get punished.

"i-itai can we rest a bit reborn san?"

" okay but only for ten minutes"

"sheesh reborn san you didnt have to punish me that hard it hurts now"

"well its your fault for not doing well. you got only 3 questions right out of 15. you need strict teachings so you will be needed as the princes support. also i will teach you slef defense and other moves for protecting the prince... understand"

"h-hai", Tsuna answered looking down which made reborn smirk once agin..

" well lets continue studying..."

After dinner and studying tsuna was called to hibari's room by kyoya. Tsuna had to wear long sleeves and things so he can hide the bruises and cuts from training and punishments in study...so that hibari wont worry too much about him.

"h-hibari san im here did you need me?"

"hn sit down on the chair next to me"

Tsuna sat down and the seat and waited in silence for hibari's orders.

"herbivore how is your new tutor is he nice?"

Tsuna flinched at the question but didnt want kyoya to worry so made a cheerful smile

"he is a great tutor and i am quite fond of him."

Hibari didnt like the part when he said that he was fond of him but never knew why so just kept on sipping his tea.

"hn i see"

"umm h-hinari san can i go back to my room i am quite tired.."

"hn"

Tsuna stood up and as went out the door he tripped and one of his cut showed that shocked hibari.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 The strong little boy

Hai people this is chocovamp here and please review and not just read through.. I BEG OF YOU TEEHEE :9

also i do not own khr amano owns it.

Also tsuna trains his flame here and also physically though...hes pretty strong ;9

lets start before i say one last thing REVIEW!

"HERBIVORE" tsuna flinched and turned ariund and saw hibari angry to the fullest degree

"w-whats wrong h-hibari san?" tsuna was scared out of his wits when hibari glared at him.

"come here and strip."

tsuna was shocked and complained but hibari did not let tsuna go and stripped him.

"Hibari san stop this is sexual harrassment!"

as tsuna's shirt cam off there were little cuts and bruises all over the body making hibari become much more raged...

"herbivore who did this to you" hibari was ready to kill someone.

" i-i accidently got into a thorny bush and cut myself alot today." tsuna tried to lie but it didnt work.

"is it that tutor herbivore did he do this?"

"n-no i told you i hurt myself"

" youre lying so tell me the truth." hibari calmed down and tsuna soon as hibari's guard was down he grabbed his shirt and escaped to his room and locked himself and jumped out of the window because he knew it wouldnt take long till hibari broke his door. he was right.

"come out herbivore before I BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

tsuna flinched but did not come back inside for he was so frightened until he was gonna give up a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the forest. He looked to see who is was and it was ALAUDE the king himself...

"y-your highness w-why did you?" tsuna was extremely afraid wondering why he would do that."

"did my son explode again?" asked the blonde king. Tsuna just nodded and the king sighed.

"what happen this time"

"well i got injured during training but hibari saw them and i told him it was an accident but he didnt believe it and exploded thinking the tutor abused me or something."

the king sighed once again and said

"child i am sorry for my sons ruckus again."

"n-no your highness it is my fault that he raged please do not apologise to me for i am just a butler."

"thank you but you are like my son how could i think of you like a mere butler."

tsuna became very calm," your highness i will do anything for you and your son for treating me like a family"

"thank you child"

they both headed back and tsuna had to deal with hibari in his room and the king and to deal with his queen (Lol).

"herbivore tell me where did you escape to."

tsuna didnt want to lie this time,

"i was with the king"

"what did he say to you did he scold you?'

"no we just talked about stuff"

"what kind of stuff"

"ask your father and mind if i sleep now?"

hibari smirked and went into tsuna's bed with his arm out telling tsuna to lay down.

"no hibari san i cant do that."

"why not"

"cuz i shouldnt and if you dont get out im gonna sleep at the tutors rooms."

hibari got up right away because he did not want his herbivore go to that mans room

" good night hibari san"

"hn"

The next day.

"maid call my butler for me."

"Hibari-sama i am unable to do that for Tsunayoshi-kun is training right now."

"hmm i see then take me to him"

"i am un-" The maid was gonna finish her sentence until she saw the prince glaring at her

"if you dont i will bite you to death"

"h-hai i will take you to him hibari-sama"

"hn lets go"

"Hibari took his private jet and they landed at a mountain."

Hibari left the jet and found his butler but was shocked at the scene. Tsuna was taking a bath in the waterfall. His body was full of scratches that seemed new. He did not notice Hibari san until...

"Are you done bathing i thought you came here to train." Hibari smirked as he heard the herbivore shriek.

"H-hibari san why are you here..." he saw the maid next to him making a sign saying sorry and tsuna said it was okay in a sign language that hibari didnt understand.

"What are you doing herbivores." The maid and tsuna flinched but both answered

"nothing hibari-san/sama" smiling a smile that seems like a scared one that made hibari smirk.

"anyways where's your tutor he should be here right?"

"he is relaxing at another location i will show you how i train if you would like."

Hibari and the maid was interested.(Lol i dont know why the maidis interested)

After tsuna wore his clothes they headed to Reborn.

"Oh tsuna,the prince,and the maid is here huh?"

"yes reborn san he is here to watch me with his maid."

Hibari gave a glare that didnt affect reborn it only made him smirk.

"okay tsuna then lets show him how i trained you."

"hai reborn" Tsuna was happy because he could show hibari how useful he can be and smiled but hibari didnt like it when his little butler smiled at reborn.

They went to a place with a cliff that had bunch of boulders and hibari didnt understand how this is training.

"Tsuna you ready?"

"hai Reborn san" Reborn smirked and his little chameleon name leon turned into a gun and he shot the cliff with boulders making the boulders fall. It was the area where tsuna was. Hibari flinched.

"Herbivor-!" As he was gonna scream out herbivore. Tsuna made his flames come out and crushed all the boulders into little pieces but some pieces scratched him.

"Hibari san how is that im pretty good right?" The child smiled and Hibari was just shocked and so was the maid.

They were both thinking,"how those that child do so much!"

Reborn smirked at their facial expression.

He looked at hibari and said, ouji-sama the child can do alone fine." Finally he gave that smile that pissed off hibari.

Hibari looked at the maid to tell her to lead him back to the jet but she had heart filled eyes at tsuna and was frozen.

Hibari thought if tsuna was like this from now on he would not be friends anymore and go somewhere far. He hated how strong tsuna got.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 Verde!

Hai people this is chocovamp here and please review and not just read through.. I BEG OF YOU TEEHEE :9

also i do not own khr amano owns it.

Will hibari's hatred toward the strength make their relationship grow father apart?

lets start before i say one last thing REVIEW!

When they reached back to the castle the news of tsuna's strength passed throughout the kingdom. Girls flooded tsuna's front door to his room with letters.

Girls flooded Tsuna and hibari didnt have much time with him anymore so he got grumpier.

Hibari was very streesed out and he was sitting in the garden. That's what he thought until he found his little butler sleeping in some bushes.

"Herbivore wake up."

"5 more minutes"

"wake up or ill bite you to death"

Tsuna opened his eyes as soon as he heard the statement and saw Hibari.

"H-hibari-san why are you here?"

"thats what im suppose to ask you idiot."

"I cant sleep when girls flood me with cards in front of my door everytime and flood me everytime i go somewhere. I CANT EVEN USE THE RESTROOM!"

Hibari smirked at the complaints of his young butler.

"Why dont you come to my room?"

"No" Tsuna said it straight forward which shocked Hibari.

"Why not?"

"Thats in the top 10 places i would be hiding and the girls will find me."

"i see" In hibari's mind he cursed at the girls.

"Sigh i think ill go see the king."

Hibari was shocked when he heard tsuna say that.

"For what reason?"

"Isnt it obvious? To move me somewhere else"

"where"

"i dont know i have to ask the king though."

"i see"

Tsuna looked at Hibari's emotionless face but knew what kind of emoion he had because he knew all of them since they were little. He was one of the people who understand his expressions.

"Hibari-san are you worried i might be apart from you"

"No..."

"Its okay hibari san i meant move somewhere else in the castle." Tsuna smiled and Hibari blushed slightly in embarrassment.

They now headed to the King's room.

"Your Highness... It is Tsunayoshi and Kyoya-sama would you like them in?" asked one of his butler.

"yes let them in and get out."

"as you wish Alaude-sama"

Tsuna and Kyoya entered the room

"Yes why are you to here? Is there a problem?"

"yes your highness. I wish for a room exchange."

"why is that."

Tsuna took out pictures that made both of the hibaris smirk.

The pictures are when tsuna was dressing, sleeping, bathing,and letters.

"I feel disturbed in many ways your highness..." Tsuna said that calmly but blushed in embarrassment as Alaude-sama laughed while Kyoya was chuckling.

"i see i will exchange your room without anyone knowing"

"thank you your highness."

After that his room was someone unnoticable but close to Kyoya's and The King and Queen.

Tsuna made a sigh of relief from all those scary maids in love.

"Tsuna isnt it to early to be relieved?"

Tsuna turned around quick to see who it was but it was just Reborn and his friend that Tsuna never saw before.

"Reborn-san who is he?"

"oh i forgot this is Verde one of my close accomplices be nice to him and Verde this is one of my new student Tsunayoshi Sawada be nice to him too."

"fufufu nice meeting you little boy but reborn is he really strong? He is so small. How old are you?"

"I am 11 but ill be turning 12 soon since its September..My birthday is on october."

" i see you are truly fascinating. such a small body with such body as if your a robot. mind if i observe you r for some time?"

"I have no problem with that" Tsuna smiled.

"fufufu thank you i appreciate you for allowing me to study you."

Suddenly the door opened and it was hibari. Hibari noticed reborn and his friend with tsuna.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Ah H-hibari this is my new accomplice please be nice to him" tsuna smiled nerviously

"fufufu hello ouji-sama my name is Verde who will be staying with Tsunayoshi-kun for some time. Please treat me kindly."

"i see but for what reason?"

"i want to study his body and strength."

Hibari thought in his mind,"Again with his strength...I hate it"

Reborn and Verde smirked understanding what he is thinking except tsuna.

"H-hibari-san is everything allright-!" ass tsuna tried to put his hand on hibari's shoulder hibari hit tsuna's hand away making tsuna flinch and hibari noticed right after what happen.

"I apologize for that." and rushed out of the door.

Tsuna felt worried for his royal friend. "why is he acting like that" he thought.

"fufufu dont worry he is at a rebellious age i mean he is 14 now am i right."

"hai i guess" tsuna said nervously still worried about his friend.

"Lets go training Tsuna unless you want to be useless to ouji-sama?"

"NO! i-i will become more useful"

Reborn and Verde smirked thinking "oh what a pure innocent heart i wonder what would happen if he gets tainted" but they didnt want to since they see him as a younger brother.

After training and dinner and shower Verde was purely fascinated in tsuna's body.

"Hey Verde how is your little research going"

"fufufu i love this kid he is so fascinating Reborn i wonder if i can have him fufufu"

"you cant because he is the prince's little "butler' *cough cough* princess*cough cough*"

They both smirked together as if not only as close accomplices but as if they were twins.

The next day Tsuna saw Hibari but they went silent until Tsuna said,

"H-Hey hibari-san"

"Hn"

"How is your day?"

"good..you"

"fine thank you"

"umm when will that guy be going"

"i dont know for sure. i will tell you after i ask him bye hibari san"

Later that night the king personally called Tsuna in alone to talk privately.

"do you need something your highness?"

"you will be leaving with Verde"

Tsuna was shocked..

"Is this a mission? Why am i leaving with Verde?"

"I want you to become more experienced and dont worry you will come back in maybe an year or two..."

"y-your highness may i choose the date for leaving...please"

"okay when would you like it to be?"

"after my birthday..I wish to celebrate with Kyoya-san.."

"i see okay"

"also"

"yes?"

"Can you not tell Kyoya-san until i leave i wish to leave happily with no sadness."

"of course if you would like it that way..."

"thank you your highness... i must take my leave now.."

"yes.."

Tsuna went to his room weeping his eyes out until he heard a knock he wiped his eyes and made sure it didnt look puffed up.

"w-who is it"

"Its me hibari"

"c-come in"

Hibari came in but the room fell into silence

"So what is your reason to visit me this late hibari san."

"When is the guy leaving?"

Tsuna flinched but answered normally..

"He is leaving after october 14.."

"oh after your birthday..i see"

"Hibari-san.."

"Hn?"

"would you mind if i verse you during my birthday?"

"why all of a sudden?"

"i want to see if i caught up with you" Tsuna gave him the most brightest smile he can do filled with lies that cannot be seen.

"hmm since its when its your birthday i will agree."

"thank you"

"good night"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 Tsuna's Goodbye

Hai people this is chocovamp here and please review and not just read through.. I BEG OF YOU TEEHEE :9

also i do not own khr amano owns it.

Hatred did not part them but another will..Is this their fate to be separated?

lets start before i say one last thing REVIEW!

Few days past and it is now Tsuna's 12th birthday...Soon he will be leaving..

"Hibari-san!"

"Hn herbivore ready?"

"yes" Tsuna smiled and tried not to ruin their last day together for a year or two...

All the people from the castle including the King and Queen went to tsuna's training mountain.

Reborn smirked proudly at his studentand said,"Ready you two"

Both answered,"Yes"

Alaude-sama smiled and stood and said,"BEGIN THE FIGHT!"

Tsuna and Hibari dashed to each other clashing so fast that only the King and Queen and also Reborn and Verde can see. The others are shocked thinking WTF TROLL FACE ;D

Tsuna and Hibari both equalled out until Hibari attacked Tsuna that made him hit the cliff but Tsuna stood back up smiling and headed for Hibari and hit him.

They were both excited and so were the crowds

"*panting* Herbivore you are pretty good *pant pant*"

"*pant pant* thanks Kyoya"

"oh finally calling me that again huh"

"yea lets enjoy this fight to the fullest"

Hibari smirked and Tsuna smiled.

They both hit each other in the face and were pushed against the rocks behind them.

They stood back up and launched against each other.

This went for hours and hours until it was finally 7pm

Tsuna fell...Hibari won

The crowds cheered.. and Tsuna was smiling but crying at the same time..

"herbivore why are you crying? Is it cause you lost?

"No it's of joy silly."

"i see" hibari smirked.

"Hey hibari see you later.."

They headed back to the castle and went to each other's room.

Tsuna wrote a letter for hibari.

Hibari was sleeping.

"Tsunayoshi-kun are you ready?"

"Hai verde let me leave this letter here."

_"Hibari-san i will become much more experienced and come back to make you proud."_ That was the only thing he could think about while tears rolled down onto his pale cheeks

The next morning...

"hmm where is that herbivore...?"

Hibari went to his butlers room and was shocked..Everything..his clothes..weapons...stuff.. they were all gone..all he found was a letter.

He read the letter and as soon as possible he stomped to his fathers room.

"FATHER!"

"what is it Kyoya you know im in a bad in the morning.."

"WHERE DID YOU MAKE TSUNA GO"

"oh..he left with Verde"

Hibari was shocked to hear that. Why would Tsuna leave him for Verde?

"Dont misunderstand Kyoya. WHen he came to say his goodbyes did you know what he said?"

"what?"

"Im going to go and come back to be useful to Hibari san"

Hibari felt pain as he heard that. He should know that he liked the herbivore as his best friend...why?

"If you understand leave and go back to your studies."

Hibari said nothing but stormed out of the room to his herbivores room. Under the bed he found a little box that says for Hibari-san.

He opened the box and found all his memories with tsuna. A picture of them together playing sleeping bathing reading. A book they loved when they were little. Everything.

As he finished and hugged the box a tear rolled down his face thinking no wonder tsuna was acting weird..crying after the battle..asking for the battle..he wanted their last memory on his birthday..

He once again opened the letter and read it out loud

_Dear Kyoya,_

_If you read this im probably not here anymore.. If you want to know why then ask your father._

_ Look under the bed and you'll find something very important to me. Please keep it till im back._

_Hibari san you are and always be my number one brother and friend. I hope that its how you feel dont cry._

_ I wish for you to be strong everyday like how you beat me at the battle._

_I was happy that i was defeated alittle bit. I always admire you. Never think i never thought of you because you are very important to me._

_ Your father told me i will be coming back when a year or two passes._

_I hope its one year though then i can see you sooner. After you find out where i left to dont find me._

_ I wont be able to face you if you suddenly appear. That's all i've got to say but ill send more letters dont worry._

_P.S Call out hibird out loud and my second gift will come to you. The name is a bit silly but i found it since it was little and i raised it._

_ I hope you will take good care of it. If you want to send messages or letters you can use him._

_From your Best friend, _

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

"Hibird"

Suddenly a yellow fluffy chirped into the room

"Hello Hibari"

Hibari was amused that it could talk.

"Hello Hibird"

"I'll Bite you to death herbivore"

Hibari smirked at the statement that the bird made..

"It seems your owner taught you about me"

"Hibari happy Tsuna Happy Hibird Happy"

"Haha I see okay"

_"Tsuna i will wait for you no matter how long it takes.. I will never forget you..."_


	5. Chapter 5 BAD NEWS OF TSUNA

Hai people this is chocovamp here and please review and not just read through.. I BEG OF YOU TEEHEE :9

also i do not own khr amano owns it

Italic means thoughts and normal words are skeaking out loud..

lets start before i say one last thing REVIEW!

IT HAS BEEN AN YEAR SINCE TSUNA LEFT! Hibari became a great prince and now is 15 years old. Tsuna and Hibari had good connection at FIRST until tsuna stopped all connects during the other half of the year till now..

"_Is something wrong with the herbivore? Why hasnt he contact me for so long. Sigh at least he is coming back in 4 days..."_

Thats right as Hibari-san said Tsuna is COMING BACK IN 4 DAYS! (woooH PARTY TIME)

Everyone was glad especially because now hibari-san wont be that much of a tryant like before.

Hibari planned out all the day that he was gonna be with the herbivore happily and finished all his work so he can be free.

That is all he did for all the three days left and tsuna is finally here. THE BIG DAY!

Everyone was waiting at the roof where tsuna was suppose to land.

The giant plane that Verde personally made came.

The door of the plane opened with a mist going around to make it look cool.. yea cool...

Out came Verde, Reborn, two pineapple hairstyled people and finally Tsuna.

"Your highness we are back.."

Everyone kneeled down even tsunayoshi.

Everyone had a happy meeting. It was finally Tsunayoshi's turn to say he's back.

He had a cheerful smile but he didnt seem like he was happy..

"Child you do not have to force a smile.." Alaude whispered.

"It is okay your highness i am fine." Tsuna whispered back.

"Im back hiari san."

"Hn..also herbivore who are those two?"

"They are my friends that i made there. They helped me."

"Hn i see why dont you introduce them to me."

"of course. The man with mismatched eyes is Mukuro-san. The girl that looks like him is Chrome. They are both illusionists."

"I see"

"kufufu hello your highness and you must love cute things"

"why do you think that herbivore?"

"Kufufu the bird on your shoulder seems very cute."

They all stared at the bird.

"If you stare at me ill bite you to death." The bird chirped making hibari and mukuro smirk while tsuna and chrome was surprised.

"Kufufu such langauge it has... I wondered who it learned from"

"It is better than getting taught by you and also this bird is from that herbivore." Hibari stated as he looked at Tsuna's way giving the bird to him

"H-hello H-hibird chan"

The bird looked at Tsuna and said nothing but finally said

"Who is this?"

Hibari was surprised and so was everyone else.

"W-what do you mean who am i. Its me Hibird chan?" Tsuna seemed a bit nervous.

"My herbivore doesnt call me chan" chirped the bird.

"But its much better calling you chan i-i mean you look cute."

"your not my owner...who are you" the bird chirped and went back to hibari's side.

Hibari glared at Tsuna and stated in a mean way.

"Who are you? If hibird cannot recognize you as its master then you are not him."

"B-but hibari-san j-just because i changed alittle bit doesnt mean im not me!" Stated Tsuna

"Then why cant your bird recognize you if you changed a "little" bit"

There was a deadly silence until Reborn broke it.

"Sigh i knew this wouldnt work..i am sorry your highness i did not train him about this well...i didnt even think that the bird would figure this out..."

"It is not your fault reborn-san..it was all an accident"

"Fufufu Tsunayoshi-kun come here"

"hai Verde nii"

Tsuna ran to Verde and hide himself behind Verde with his head looking out. Hibari was shocked think we're they that close?

Reborn walked up to Hibari and kneeled.

"I am sorry Hibari-kun..."

Hibari was wondering why would the sadistic tutor kneel to him..what was happening?

"My son.. Tsuna lost his memories..."

Hibari was shocked...His best friend forgot him...

"I-i am sorry hibari-san.i lost my m-memories..." said the boy quivering behind Verde.

"How did he forget?"

"He was in a town but got ambushed by assassins. He beat all of them but fainted. Mukuro san over there found him and saved him. But his memories did not come back."

Hibari was extremely frustrated that some people ganged up on HIS herbivore. He was also very sad that his best friend forgot him.

"U-ummm may i have permission to head to my room your highness?"

"of course child you may go."

Now there was Reborn, Verde, Hibari K., Hibari A., Mukuro, and Chrome.

"your highness we may be on our way back."

"of course"

"Fufufu your highness may i stay?"

"why do you wish to stay?"

"I have grown to be close with Tsunayoshi kun and i can help tsuna's memory come back...since i helped him knowing all the people here's existences."

"if you can help then you may stay."

"kufufu your highness may i have persmission for me and my sister to come hang out with Tsunayoshi"

"of course."

Mukuro, Reborn, and Chrome went back while Tsuna and Verde got to their room and unpacked.

Hibari entered tsuna's room

"Herbivore."

"H-hibari-san please dont appear behind me like that..."

"Anyways i brought something that you gave me before you went."

Hibari brought the box filled with their memories

When Tsuna looked at everything his head started hurting like crazy.

"Aaaaaaah H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari was shocked when he heard the painful scream. Verde rushed to the boys room.

Tsuna fainted in Verde's arms.

"W-what is wrong with the herbivore?"

"If he tries to remember he get these alot."

Hibari felt guilt in his heart for making his friend like that. He ran out of the room.

The next day.. Hibar entered tsuna's room..

"herbivore"

"oh hello do you need help?"

Hibari was felt weird about how tsuna talked but he continued.

"Im sorry for giving the pain yesterday..."

"Yesterday?"

"yea dont you remember?"

"im sorry i dont and who are you?"

Hibari was shocked when he heard those words

"Herbivore dont joke around you know who i am"

"im sorry but i dont that i why im asking...also who am i and where am i"

"Fufufu i see your here Hibari-sama...as you see he lost his memory when he fainted..again"

"umm can anyone tell me who i am and where i am?"

"fufufu you are Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"i see who are you people and where am i?"

"I am Verde someone who is like your older brother..you may call me Vede nii..Also this is your best friend Hibari who is the prince of the cloud kingdom... You are at the castle."

Tsuna had a shocked facial expression. He did not know what was going on.

"I-i see..."

"yes.. rest little one and we will be right back"

Hibari and Verde went out of the room.

"Herbivore what happen to him why did he forget again?"

"fufufu from what i see..he might try to forget us"

_"There is no way the Herbivore would want to forget him..would he..if so why?"_

"I researched yesterday and the assassins that attacked him was commanded by the Snow Kingdom"

"SERVANT!" screamed angered hibari

"HAI H-HIBARI SAMA"

"take me to my father..i must destroy a kingdom"

Verde and Hibari went to Alaude's room

"What's wrong?"

"FATHER! LET ME DESTROY THE SNOW KINGDOM!"

"I said whats wrong." Alaude smirked in a scary way..almost froze Verde into stone...

"Tsuna was made like that by that damn kingdom! i will kill them as a punishment for harming my herbivore!"

"Wait calm down my so-!"

They all froze when they heard a scream..it was tsuna's.. They all rushed to the room and saw him screaming in pain.

"TSUNYOSHI WHATS WRONG" Verde went to him and held him shocked

"I cant stop that girl from glaring at me with her damn eyes!"

"who?" Verde was confused and so were others...there was no one who glared at him

"The dreadful sight of h-her..The glare that she's giving me right now...I WANT HER GONE"

The child through a tantrum...Nearly all the servants and butlers had to held him down for he was very strong...

"HIBARI-SAMA PLEASE GET A TOWEL FOR ME" screamed Verde

Hibari rushed and got a towel. Verde put a towel in Tsuna's mouth so that he wont try to bite his tongue off..

The tantrum went till an hour until he fainted.

"Verde-kun who is the girl that the child is talking about."

"i have no idea..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6 Message To Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


End file.
